Ellystra Dawnrose
Overview History: Ellystra Dawnrose, also known as Ellystra Bal'Shaw is a proud Sin'Dorei Warlock, who has been graced with a talent in afflicting her targets with both curses and diseases. At her side, though not within the walls of Silvermoon you will commonly notice the deformed appearance of a Fel Hunter, the faint aura of a Succubi, or the plain and simple trickster personality of her Imp. Elly spent her younger years studying the arts and manipulation of the Arcane. With the fall of Silvermoon however she was sent to the Dawnrose Manor by her father, to study darker arts, Fire, talents some rumored to almost be Demonic. It wasn't long until she emerssed herself in the Shadows of illness, finding much pleasure in the slow death of her targets. Taking note of her mindset and ideals, Magister Dawnrose introduced Elly to the Cult of Forgotten Shadows, through one known as Oniance Moray, a Priestess of Shadow. As Elly gained more influence amongst her peers, Oniance became a trusted advisor, who can easily influence the choices the Magistrix makes. As a sign of acknowledgement and respect Ellystra Bal'Shaw took on the last name of her Master and teacher, changing her name permanently to Ellystra Dawnrose. Through various contacts, High Magister Sunwraith of the Regiment formerly known as The Dominion of the Sun received knowledge of Elly, interested in taking her as a possible apprentice he summoned her to the Sunwraith estate and offered her both more knowledge and training, and appropriate test subjects. Elly bowed to the thought of Apprenticeship in turn for more Power. Because of the influence of High Magister Sunwraith, Ellystra gained a more devious mindset then previously held, aiding the Sin'Dorei noble with the riddance of less worthy students, and in turn once more gaining greater support from House Sunwraith. After the investigation and fall of High Magister Vatharyn Sunwraith, Elly quickly rose to the task of leading the Caster division of the Dominion, as well as supporting and continuesly implementing the Sunwraith idea and objective. Through the leadership of the Magistrix, the Regiment quickly gained numerous Warlocks, who like her, followed a much darker philosophy in the game of politics. Having finally reached her peak of power and influence she retired from her officership and has set her goal to more personal gains, such as the usage of the Reliquary in the retrieval of magical artifacts, the study of using magical tools to harness the power of other individuals, the aid of less knowledgeable Warlocks, and lastly the complete devotion to the Darkmoon Faire. APPEARANCE: '' Her bright, Fel-green eyes seem almost as the only color amongst her long white hair and rather sick-looking, pale skin tone. Her features seem young, and they do not betray her. Ellys body is small, frail, and seems easily broken. Yet as she walks and talks she does so with confidence to prove to herself as well as others she can easily take care of herself. The scent of Lotus follows her step. Her hair is always kept clean and open, tauntingly, and playfull, it will wave in the winds as she stays far from the fight, observing her opponent before she begins to cast her spells, diseases and curses being her specialty. Her attitude is prideful, self absorbed, uncaring, and taunting. *Weapons':'' At her side she carries a Fel-tinted dagger, or a red-crystalized staff her favorite weapons. Several crystals and shards hang around her neck on silver chains.Which she uses for the summoning of her demons, demonic circles, portals, and soulwells, or the plain and simple enhancement of her spells. *'''''Demons: Unless asked to banish them, a Felhunter or Imp always walks by her side. The deformed Fel-Hunter has been subject to many of her 'testings' and training making him an elite hunter of spellcasters. As a mark of his abilities, and prooving he is more inteligent then the average fel stalkers, he wears a golden ring around his right horn. The Imp will always be found with a bright grin on his face and has been known for his tricks that he enjoys playing on everyone in the surrounding area. *''Phoenix:'' Also following this woman is a seemingly young phoenix, whose fiery flamed feathers range from yellows, to oranges, to reds. The Phoenix is one of several hints that Elly dabbles in the arts of Fire also. The Blood Mage, like others of her class, use the Phoenix to enhance the power of her spells. *''Verdant Spheres'': The Spheres appear to be of green magical fire that hover around the owner. Legend has it the orb siphons a portion of the essence of every outsider slain by its owner. The orb draws on the essence of these demons for its own powers, the spirits writhing in torment within it for all eternity. And finally, once more it adds to the power of any spells. Category:The Darkmoon Exposition